Paper Wiki: Storybook Showdown
Notice: This will be Max2's major project for now. is a Gamecube game released by Max2 in the year 20XX. Like a Paper Mario, all of the characters are flat, and the locations vary from their normal appearences. The game is more like Super Paper Mario, as you can switch between many heroes and many sidekicks, along with the 2D gameplay. However, it has a battle system similar to Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Story One day, a mysterious comet flies over Fantendo. As everyone looks up, they realize it is 2D. However, it's too late. The meteor hits Fantendo and knocks all of the users out. As everyone wakes up, they come to a startaling realization; Their world has been turned into a storybook by the Meteor, which is actually a deity known as the Story Spirit. The Users must band together to make their world 3D once more! Characters Heroes There can only be 6. Number subject to change. *Twink - The default hero. You start with him for the first part of the game. He is the only hero able to access Max Planet, a recurring area. *Henrydamoose - The second hero available. You find him after beating Starla for the first time. His attacks are very similar to Mario's. *McQueenMario - One of the new sysops who is one of the nicest. But if he has to block a troll he will because of the safety of Fantendo. He can be very protective at times. Sidekicks *Max2 - The default partner. He gives you a small description of the area you're in, similar to Goombario *Starla - The unexpected returnee is only available after you defeat her a third time (see below for more info) Her power is similar to Ms. Mowz. *KP Shadow - The third partner. His overworld ability is to carry the hero across gaps. He appears in his KP Koopa Paratroopa form. Places Note: In order for a place to be in the game, you must provide a platformer-view of the location. (Such as the kind in SPM). The main map is sorted into several "hubs", which can access other locations. Think of it like Flipside and Flopside, or Toad Town, or... you get the idea. *Max Planet **Wish Hill - The starting location. **Western Woods *Planetary Pass Bosses Most of these bosses came to the Wiki World with the Story Spirit. Eaxh boss, with the exception of Starla, control a Beacon, which powers the Spirit. Each time you defeat a boss, their Beacon breaks and the Story Spirit's sheild grows weaker. Storybook Spirit Henchman (In order) *Impster - The boss of Western Woods. He has the power to shapeshift into many forms. *Copybrat - Impster's son, and the boss of Cucumber Cave. He then becomes playable. *Story Spirit - The main boss of the game, he spends a majority of the game on Wish Hill, powering up his baddies from afar. If you challenge him before breaking all of the Beacons, he unleashes a deadly attack when he's down to 5 HP remaining, which knocks you out. However, he has almost 30 defense points. Starla Starla makes her unexpected return as a mind-controlled puppet of the Spirit. You fight her three times at varying points in the story. The first 2 are during the first and second chapters, while the Third fight isn't until Chapter 4. After a certain point, however, her mind is cleared and she joins your party. **Starlock and The Three Hares - Starla Fight 1 ***Starla fights along with Three Hares. Mama Hare, Papa Hare, and Babby Hare. Baby is fastest, but weakest, Papa is strongest, but slowest, and Mama is medium. **Captain Starla and the Moby Mech ***Starla appears with a robotic whale resembling Moby Dick